lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 332
Report #332 Skillset: Psionics Skill: Burnout Org: Pyromancers Status: Rejected Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Currently, when you reach 0 Ego from the use of Psionics, you lose experience comparable to conglutinating, and you are unable to use psionics for an hour. The advantage is, you don't have to redef, or lose power for the trouble. Unfortunately, in most cases it really is far better to die and def up again than it is to be without psionics for so long. Especially as this unlocks your channels, knocking you off balance for six seconds (assuming you had all three locked - and since most burnouts seem to come from lagging/overwhelming force while you have Forcefield up, it's probable they were locked), meaning you're fairly likely to die in addition to the current burnout penalties. If you get burned out in PvP somehow, you're now without an entire skillset for an hour - the skillset you were probably relying heavily on to engage in combat in the first place. Solution #1: Reduce burnout time to 10 minutes, comparable to a shattered mind, and the time it takes to re-def and get back to your favourite hunting ground/get back into combat. Possibly negate being knocked off channel to allow a chance to escape in the event of burnout. Solution #2: Negate experience loss, and leave burnout time as is. Not really a fan of this, as the burnout time is far more relevant than the experience. Solution #3: Middle ground - reduce experience loss, and reduce burnout time. Again, possibly negate being knocked off channel to allow for a chance to escape. Player Comments: ---on 2/26 @ 00:35 writes: Could you consider adding an elective (unforceable?) defence which will cause you to die instead of burning out if you reach 0e? If Celestia's being raided and I know I'm going to risk burning out and dieing, I can put that up and just die. At least I can be effective after the death and don't risk burnout + death. ---on 2/26 @ 22:21 writes: Well, I don't like solution 2 at all, I agree that it's the burnout that sucks. I would be in favour of solution 1, I think. I think that would help a lot. Psionics is killer and burnout is supposed to be a balancing factor to it, but it doesn't seem fair to me to take the entire skillset away for a whole hour. I'm not big on Placeus' idea to just make you die, because as was mentioned in the problem, you're likely to die anyway. If you're in a bad enough situation to burn out, you're kind of screwed, and having that defense would basically negate burnout entirely, it seems. Also, would this apply to Healing burnout too? ---on 2/27 @ 16:18 writes: I had forgotten that healing gives burnout too. But I see no reason it shouldn't - losing access to an entire skillset for an hour because you dared to make some minor mistake is really a bad system. I don't see what it adds to the game, and it's extremely frustrating, particularly if you were reliant on that skillset to be competative with other people who aren't handicapped in such a way. ---on 2/28 @ 02:33 writes: Sure. Apply it to Healing too and I'm in. ---on 3/1 @ 12:34 writes: Ecologists can be burnt out to, I believe ---on 3/1 @ 23:36 writes: It seems like your solution 3 was what they accepted the last time this was envoyed-- you state in the problem that it's an hour of burnout time, and it was once upon a time. It was reduced to 40 minutes (or 45?), so with the artifact burnout time is around 20-22 minutes. ---on 3/2 @ 16:53 writes: It still seems like a long time. And it's hard to say that the artifact balances it because there are a lot of mid-range people that can't afford the artifact. Being a mage hunting and using forcefield and getting burned out due to lag or something and losing the skill for 45 minutes would still be annoying. Maybe reduce it to 20 minutes as the regular and make the artifact drop it to... 8 minutes? 10 minutes? The numbers can be tweaked, they're just off the top of my head suggestions. ---on 3/2 @ 23:39 writes: Anything even close to an hour is rediculous. 20 minutes wouldn't be too horrible, but crippling every guild that has a burnout mechanic is asinine. ---on 3/7 @ 01:32 writes: Burnout time has never been reduced, just the xp loss, and only for demigods at that. ---on 3/9 @ 06:11 writes: Even better. Solution 3 seems to be the best then so that the artifact still has an effect. (Alternately, go with solution 1 and just make the artifact cut out burnout all together? Maybe?) ---on 3/14 @ 14:00 writes: Wrong, Ceren. I just went and found the announce post on this. READNEWS ANNOUNCE 613. This was prior to the Demigod one-- XP loss was lowered for everyone, and the time was reduced about 15-ish minutes (it used to be a full hour once upon a time). The relevant line in the announce post is line #1. ---on 3/14 @ 14:22 writes: Now, with that said, I would be all right with a 30-minute base burnout time (which would come out to 15 minutes with the artifact). 15 minutes is enough time to be felt (and, let's face it, the artifact is here to stay. It's not going anywhere, so we have to take that time into account), without being quite as frustrating. This would be half the initial time of the burnout. Keep in mind that TK and TP are very powerful skillsets, which is demonstrated by just how many mages go with them even despite the current penalty as-is for burnout. The burnout is intended to be a bit of a limiter on these (and, unfortunately, Healing kind of gets caught in the crossfire). For that reason I don't think that 10 minutes is a good idea. I most definitely don't think that 0 minutes burnout time is, heh. ---on 3/20 @ 21:21 writes: Honestly, I'd like to see it cause no experience loss at all, if we can't get a time reduction. Causing both has always struck me as kind of... ridiculous. Forcefield's not even worth putting up, if you've got high health compared to your ego. ---on 3/24 @ 06:03 writes: Oh, so it was lowered once. A 30 minute burnout as Xenthos suggests would be an improvement, though I really feel that burnout should just kill you and do nothing more. That was rejected already though, so I won't push it. ---on 3/29 @ 23:19 writes: I don't mind the experience loss going away, so I'd be happy with a 30 minute burnout (15 minute with artifact), and no experience loss. ---on 3/31 @ 02:12 writes: A 30 minute burnout time and no experience loss would be better than nothing!